Oblivious Ichigo
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Dan sampai sekarang, 'dia' tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi kota Karakura... /modified canon, an IchiRuki funfic, warning inside/


"_Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat angkat pedangmu!"_

"_Aku tidak mau mempunyai adik ipar yang pemalas..."_

"_Hei... cepat bangun tawake!"_

**.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.~.~'~.~'~.~'~.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei yang punya hak cipta manga Bleach beserta semua karakter yang ada di dalamnya, saya hanya meminjam kok.**

**Warning: bahasa berantakan, EyD kacau, typo(s), alur cepat, timeline campuran, cerita aneh bin gaje bin abal, pendek, modified canon, try not too OoC, an IchiRuki funfic, don't like- just read, XP**

**Summary: Dan sampai sekarang, 'dia' tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Karakura...**

* * *

**«»**

**.**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**Oblivious Vs. Clueless**

**«»**

**.**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

Kedua belah kelopak mata itu membuka dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan iris berwarna kecokelatan yang terlihat agak membesar. '_Mimpi seperti itu lagi.._.' ucapnya dalam hati. Tangan kanannya meraba dada sebelah kiri, tempat di mana jantungnya berada. Ia merasakan debaran tak normal yang dibuat oleh salah satu organ paling penting di tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya naik-turun secara cepat.

Dibukanya jendela kaca yang tepat berada di samping kanan. Matanya menatap lurus ujung puncak salah satu tiang listrik di seberang jalan. _'Ada apa denganku? Itu hanya mimpi saja, kan?'_

Suara derap langkah dari lantai bawah disusul dengan debuman pintu kamarnya yang dibuka secara brutal, membuat pemuda pemilik kamar menyalakan sistem alarm alaminya. Sekelebat telapak kaki melayang menuju ke arahnya. Insting tajam yang telah terasah oleh berbagai pertempuran, dengan reflek ia membalikkan 'serangan fajar' milik sang ayah tercinta begitu mudahnya, hingga si penyerang hampir terjatuh dari lantai 2 andai saja tangannya tidak berpegangan pada kusen jendela.

"I-ichigo... to-tolong ayahmu tersayang ini~ aku tak mau mati muda~" pinta pria berambut hitam cepak.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mati walau terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 lantai sekalipun!" balas si anak seraya mengambil handuk mandi. "Lagipula sekalipun kau mati, kau akan langsung bisa pergi ke _Soul Society_ sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan dari _shinigami_."

Sang ayah tertegun. Baru kali ini anak bersurai oranye terang mau membicarakan sesuatu tentang dunia lain tersebut. Sudah hampir 1,5 tahun belakangan ini, biasanya ia selalu menghindari semua topik yang membahas apapun tentang roh dan tempat tinggalnya. "Hei~ jadi kau ingin ayahmu ini cepat mati begitu ha?! Dasar anak durhakaaaa~" teriak Isshin pada Ichigo yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**«»**

_**— Memories aren't everything! You can't destroy that bond we shared together! **__**—**_

**«»**

**.**

Semilir lembut angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin berhembus pelan. Menemani 4 orang siswa bersantai di atas atap sekolah dengan bekal masing-masing.

"Apa yang kamu masukkan ke dalam onigiri-mu, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki yang melihat sudut bibir Inoue meneteskan sesuatu.

Mata abu-abu lebar milik gadis senja berbinar mendengar pertanyaan teman dekatnya, "Oh~ kali ini aku mencoba memasukkan mentimun yang sudah dicincang, dicampur dengan irisan bawang dan tentu saja aku memberinya pasta kacang merah sebagai pelengkap!" serunya riang. "Kamu mau mencobanya, Tatsuki-_chan_? Rasanya benar-benar segar dan menggoda untuk dihabiskan sendiri! Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati membaginya untukmu jika kamu mau," tambahnya tanpa mempedulikan perubahan pada raut wajah Tatsuki yang mulai membiru karena horor.

"Eerrrr.."

"Ohh, dan juga jus mentimun yang kubuat dengan campuran cokelat," Orihime menenggak minuman 'ajaibnya' yang telah dibuatnya pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ayam jantan berkokok. Semuanya terdiam tanpa kata, mata setiap individu mengarah pada siswi idola sekolah yang denngan tanpa dosa kembali menikmati resep unik buatan tangannya.

"Rukia juga sangat menyukai mentimun..."

Suara lirih Ichigo menghentikan semua aktivitas— apapun itu, yang tengah mereka lakukan. Kini ganti sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang menjadi pusat fokus para sahabatnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Ichigo menghentikan sejenak 'kencannya' bersama roti melon yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah. "Apa?"

"Ano... tadi kau—" sikut Tatsuki yang mendarat di perut Keigo, memaksa pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Ehh maksudku... err setelah lulus nanti, kau ingin melanjutkan kemana Ichigo?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu," jawabnya seraya melanjutkan kembali makan siang yang tertunda.

Keigo memandang laki-laki di sampingnya tajam, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'belum memikirkannya'? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus Ichigo~ kan tinggal memilih melanjutkan kuliah atau langsung bekerja."

Ichigo mengankat kedua bahunya pelan, "Apa menurutmu menjadi shinigami juga merupakan salah satu pilihan pekerjaan?" ucapnya asal.

"Ahh!"

Teriakan Keigo yang cukup melengking tersebut membuat ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan aura membunuh, "Hehehehehe, maaf... aku baru ingat sesuatu. Kau tau Ichigo, kenapa Rukia-_chan_ tidak pernah muncul lagi di kota ini?" pertanyaan polos dari pemuda berambut cokelat sekali lagi mendapat tatapan mata menusuk dari dua orang gadis teman sekelasnya.

'_Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu kepada Ichigo, bodoh!'_ marah Tatsuki melalui bahasa mata.

'_Maaf, aku sudah cukup penasaran dengan ini sejak lama Tatsuki-chan~'_ balas Keigo dengan cengirannya.

"Mana aku tau. Mungkin saja dia sangat sibuk di dunia roh," ujarnya datar.

"Ta-tapi Rukia-_chan_ bisa saja mampir sebentar kemari, kan? Apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukannya Ichigo?" kejar Keigo terus memburu jawaban dari pemuda oranye yang dirasanya kurang memuaskan.

Kerutan Ichigo semakin dalam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut pria terkonyol kedua setelah ayahnya itu." Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihatnya. Lagipula seingatku bukan dia yang bertanggung jawab atas Karakura. Dan juga aku sama sekali tidak pernah merindukannya," sambung Ichigo sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

'_Benarkah semua yang kamu ucapkan itu, Kurosaki-kun?"_

**.**

**«»**

_**— She's my precious nakama **__**—**_

**«»**

**.**

Dua orang pemuda berjalan dalam diam. Kaki-kaki panjang mereka seolah enggan untuk mengambil langkah lebar. Pantulan matahari senja menjadi latar belakang sepasang sahabat berbeda warna rambut ini.

Mata cokelat bening Ichigo menatap ke samping kirinya saat sang partner menghentikan ayunan kaki. "Ada apa Chad?"

Si pemuda tinggi besar menatap mantan shinigami pengganti yang masih menunggu respon darinya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Ichigo?"

"Oi, menurutmu aku tidak baik-baik saja begitu?" tanya Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan keturunan Meksiko.

"Begitulah. Semua nilai-mu belakangan ini terus menurun. Kau hampir tidak pernah berada di urutan 20 besar nilai terbaik lagi," jelas Chad kepada lawan bicaranya yang seolah tidak tau topik apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. "Apa kau merindukan menjadi _shinigami _lagi, Ichigo?" lanjutnya.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya, terdiam sejenak mencari jawaban yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Kau tahu dengan pasti, inilah kehidupan yang kuinginkan dari dulu Chad. Tidak ada roh pengganggu yang bisa kulihat. Tidak ada hollow. Tidak ada misi penyelamatan dunia. Tidak ada musuh yang harus dikalahkan. Dan tidak pernah lagi bangun tengah malam untuk melindungi Karakura dari pasukan dari Hueco Mundo. Yah, sudah lama aku merindukan kehidupan normal seperti ini," sahut Ichigo seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Bahkan aku mulai bisa merasakan bagaimana seharusnya kehidupan anak muda tanpa gangguan dari dunia lain."

Baru beberapa meter kakinya melangkah, si strawberry kembali menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, aku ingat jika ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Sampai jumpa lagi di kelas esok pagi, Chad!" tambahnya.

Pria berkulit hitam itu meperhatikan Ichigo yang telah menghilanng di balik tikungan pemisah jalur yang akan ia ambil.

'_Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Ichigo?'_

**.**

**«»**

_**— This bond, will never break **__**—**_

**«»**

**.**

Langit sore kota Karakura yang semula bersemburat oranye keabu-abuan, kini mulai semakin gelap. Sang raja siang pun hampir menenggelamkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya di ufuk timur. Kilauan sisa-sisa sinar mentari memantul dari jernihnya air sungai yang membelah kota yang dulu akan menjadi tumbal membuat kunci duplikat yang digunakan Aizen untuk menjadi seorang dewa.

Seorang pelajar SMA berdiri terdiam menikmati pemandangan di depannya yang bagi sebagian besar orang sangat tidak menarik. Bukan, Ichigo tidak sedang melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Otaknya sedang mengumpulkan berbagai kenangan saat-saat terakhir yang ia habiskan bersama seseorang sebelum efek dari penggunaan Getsuga tenshou —untuk mengalahkan sang kapten pengkhianat, membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kekuatan shinigaminya.

Ketika pada malam hari, ia mengajak gadis mungil berambut hitam sepundak untuk melihat pesta kembang api di pinggiran sungai ini. Hanya berdua. Tanpa gangguan dari teman-temannya, ataupun dari sang ayah yang menurutnya sangan berisik sekaligus mesum.

Dilanjutkan dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Bermain ice skating dengan Rukia, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda asmara berkepanjangan. Padahal bukan.

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya. Memandangnya sebentar, lalu mengatupkan kelima jarinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya telapak tangan gadis Kuchiki, berkebalikan dengan permukaan tangannya yang bagaikan parutan kelapa.

Tanpa sadar, seutas senyum menghiasi sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas, mengingat bagaimana _shinigami_ yang pernah tinggal di dalam lemarinya selama kurang-lebih dua bulan itu hampir saja terjerembab jatuh akibat ia terlalu cepat melepaskan tangannya. Kini jantungnya mulai berdegub tidak normal ketika bayangan wajah cantik Rukia yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri mulai menginvasi memori salahnya gadis mungil itu hampir tersungkur, salahkan saja lantai es yang terlalu licin, hingga membuat Rukia terpeleset!

Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya sebentar baru kemudian ia lepaskan perlahan. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Ini semua tidak seperti yang ada dalam benakku. Aku masih mempunyai banyak teman di sini, tapi kenapa rasanya... ada yang kurang?"

Terkadang kenangan indah bersama seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu, bisa berubah menjadi sedikit menyakitkan tatkala orang yang kamu ajak berbagi kini tak ada lagi di sampingmu, ataupun berjalan beriringan bersamamu.

Kini seluruh permadani angkasa telah gelap sempurna, membiarkan binar bintang dan bulan mewarnai langit yang hitam. Ichigo tak sadar, 'jalan-jalannya' kali ini lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Karin mengingatkan sang pemuda agar ia cepat kembali pulang ke rumah. "Haah, untung saja si Oyaji sudah berangkat ke luar kota."

**...**

Seorang anak gadis berambut caramel berulang kali melirik jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di atas layar tv yang sedang ditontonnya bersama sang kakak kembar. Begitu pula pintu depan yang tak bosannya ia tengok. Berharap sesorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi segera menampakkan rambut oranye terangnya.

"Sudahlah... kau tidur saja sana Yuzu. Ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu," saran remaja bersurai hitam pekat.

Yuzu memajukan mulutnya, memprotes kata-kata Karin yang menurutnya seolah mengatakan jika ia adalah anak kecil, "Tapi aku ingin menonton tayangan ini hingga selesai, teman-teman sekelas semua membicarakan ini. Dan hanya aku seorang yang tidak mengerti, Karin-chan."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti karena kau tak pernah tidur selarut ini," sanggah Karin. "Lagipula jika kau ingin menunggu Ichi-nii pulang, sebaiknya urungkan niatmu. Aku yakin dia akan pulang lebih lama lagi."

Mata Yuzu melebar mendengar ucapan saudaranya, "A-aku tidak sedang menunggu Onii-chan pulang kok... aku benar-benar ingi—"

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka memotong kalimat Yuzu yang belum selesai. Keduanya segera berhambur menyambut 'tamu' yang sedang ditunggu.

"Tadaima."

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!" mereka berteriak hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Aku tidak mau tau jika besok kalian terlambat bangun," ujar Ichigo sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ka-kami menunggumu pulang, bodoh! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," perkataan Karin yang spontan tersebut menghentikan kaki Ichigo yang akan menapak ke anak tangga selanjutnya.

Kerutan di dahinya sedikit terangkat mendengar pengakuan jujur dari adik yang menurutnya keras kepala itu, "Aku baik-baik saja Karin. Sekarang kalian tidurlah," tak lupa Ichigo memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku juga tau itu Karin-chan. Onii-chan kembali bersikap tertutup, sama seperti saat kita kehilangan Oba-chan. Dan sekarang hal itu terjadi lagi saat Rukia-chan kembali pulang ke rumah keluarganya..."

**.**

**«»**

_**— For Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is the important person that can change his entire world —**_

**«»**

**.**

Lagi. Kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali dilaluinya dalam 17 tahun hidupnya di dunia ini. Walaupun berbeda penyebabnya, semua tetap terjadi saat air dari langit munghujam bumi tanpa rasa belas kasih. Rintik hujan selalu mampu menyamarkan air mata yang tak pernah kuasa ia tahan menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Kembalikan padaku... kembalikan kekuatanku, GINJOUU!" teriak suara serak dan berat pada sosok pria angkuh yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Ichigo tertunduk tidak berdaya, setelah orang yang menjanjikan akan membantu mengembalikan kekuatan shinigaminya, kini malah mengambil seluruh kekuatan yang ia peroleh dengan susah payah. Tak hanya itu, semua teman dan juga keluarganya kini dimanipulasi ingatannya agar berpihak pada mereka.

"Kau menyedihkan Ichigo, kalau kau memang ingin aku mengembalikannya, kalahkan aku dengan tanganmu," ejek pria berambut hitam ikal tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" pemuda bermata cokelat muda itu bangun, mencoba memukul pria pengkhianat yang telah mengambil kekuatan yanng telah lama ia inginkan.

'_Slash'_

Belum sempat ia mendaratkan tinjunya, sebilah pedang putih bercahaya menembus dadanya dari belakang. Dipegangnya ujung pedang dengan tangan kanannya, sudut matanya dapat menangkap dua sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri tak jauh di belakannya. "Oyaji... Urahara-san... kalian juga?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Anak bodoh... lihat dengan baik-baik siapa yang memegang pangkal pedangnya. Aku yakin, kau sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang."

Deru rintik hujan mulai berkurang. Wajahnya yang sedu mulai terlihat kembali bersemangat ketika gadis yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai perlahan mulai nampak. Bayangan gadis mungil, berambut hitam sepundak dan mengenakan _shihakushou _perlahan tercetak jelas dan tergambar di iris matanya.

"Rukia."

**.**

**«»**

— _**When the two that share destiny part, reunite beyond the frame of time, the ceased clock will awake and start to tick once again —**_

**«»**

**.**

Semua mata siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengan sepasang 'anak manusia' terlihat menatap penuh ketidak percayaan. Bisik-bisik di sepanjang koridor mulai ramai membicarakan dua remaja berbeda gender yang mulai berjalan bersama lagi.

"Oi Rukia, kenapa semua orang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis yang berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya seolah keadaan di sekelilingnya adalah normal baginya. Ichigo sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menganggapnya calon presiden selanjutnya atau apa.

"Mana aku tau, mungkin saja kau lupa menaikkan resletingmu, kan?"

Ucapan asal dari bibir Rukia membuat jantung Ichigo berhenti memompa beberapa mulai memerah membayangkan jika apa yang dikatakan gadis mungil itu benar. Dilihatnya bagian atas celananya yang ternyata tertutup sempurna. "Sialan kau!"

"Aaaaaaaahhh~ suami-isteri langsung berangkat sekolah bersama setelah sekian lama terpisahkan~" sambut Keigo begitu Ichigo dan Rukia membuka pintu kelas.

Wajah merah si strawberry semakin memerah mendengar candaan teman termesum di kelasnya, "Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun bodoh!" sangkalnya.

"Ehh, begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Kuchiki-chan kencan malam ini!" sahut Mizuiro.

"Tidak boleh! Rukia ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya malam ini?"

"Kalau begitu besok malam saja," Mizuiro masih berusaha mencari kesempatan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Malam ini, besok ataupun lusa, Rukia akan selalu sibuk. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan ataupun bermain-main denganmu. Jadi carilah mangsa lainnya."

Ichigo mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah Rukia yang telah lebih dulu menempati singgasana kelas, dan langsung dikerubungi teman-teman perempuannya. Gadis itu kembali menggunakan _kyou kuchikan_ untuk memanipulasi seluruh ingatan teman sekolahnya. Seolah ia kembali bersekolah di SMA Karakura.

"Lalu... apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki-chan, Ichigo?" cecar Mizuiro yang gemar bergosip.

Mata cokelat Ichigo kembali mengamati Rukia yang sedang asyik tertawa dan bercanda dengan yang lainnya. Senyumnya, aktingnya yang selalu mampu menghipnotis semua orang kecuali dirinya, dan juga kata-katanya yang sanggup memberikannya tenaga seribu kali lipat ketika ia terjatuh dalam jurang keterpurukan sedalam apapun. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali semua itu. "Rukia ya? Dia temanku... temanku yang sangat berharga."

Masih tidak peka juga akan perasaanmu sendiri, eh Ichigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai(?)...**

* * *

**A/N: Sebuah fic gaje dan aneh untuk seorang yang 'lebih dari teman' bagi saya yang [katanya] berulang tahun hari ini, XP. Tapiiiiii~ ini apaan coba? =_=" maaf ya jadinya berantakan seperti ini, T_T**

**Anyway... Happy birthday say! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan mendapat banyak anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa, *pelukcium* :) *Amiiinnn~**

**Untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca karya abal ini, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih.**

**Untuk yang menunggu (memang ada-?-) kelanjutan cerita yang lain, mohon bersabar sedikit lagi. Keluar dari jurang WB itu susah-susah-gampang, :'( dan ini serius. Apalagi ini cerita 'pertama' saya setelah penyakit malas menggerogoti. Maaf jika masih acak-acakan, amburadul, mawut, dll, dsb, dst, m(_ _)m**

**Dan maaf, ini belum saya proof-read. Jadi jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu, nanti akan segera saya edit, :D**

**Umm... mind to review? *nyengir hehehehh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— berry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ps. Semoga orang yang bersangkutan membaca ini, mengingat [katanya] mood untuk membacanya belum balik lagi dan juga udah agak 'selingkuh' ke fandom lain =P, T_T**


End file.
